Domina Serpentium A Pureblood Hermione Fic
by OreoGirl16
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Esmeralda Granger, only heiress to the Granger family name and the wealth and power that comes with it. Join Hermione as she embarks on her journey to Hogwarts, and her transformation from the eleven year old daughter of one of Wizarding World's most powerful Pureblood families to the Lady of the Snakes.
1. Prologue

The manor was silent. Everything stood still. There was no wind either, not even a light breeze. It was like everything was holding its breath, waiting for what was about to happen. The moonlight illuminated the vast grounds that were part of the estate.

Somewhere inside a clock struck twelve. Just then a crack was heard outside the gate. Punctuality had never been his weak point. Someone had apparated right outside the boundaries of the protective wards surrounding the estate.

The figure was clad in dark robes, making his pale skin even paler. The figure leisurely strolled past the gates and up the path that lead to the manor. His face twisted into a cruel smile. How silly! Put up layers and layers of wards to prevent someone from apparating in and yet any person could stroll in through the front gates.

The doors of the manor had some protective spells and could not be unlocked with a simple 'Alohomora'. A standard wizard would not know how to get past these. However, he was no standard wizard and had the spells lifted within seconds. Then he stepped inside the manor. The interior was as magnificent as the exterior.

It had all the markings of a Pureblood home. The coat of arms hung woven on a tapestry, beside it also hung a tapestry which had the family tree woven on it. Expecting the layout to be similar to that of all elite Pureblood mansions, he ascended the staircase, and on the first floor took a left. He went down the corridor and stopped right in front of a door.

He twisted the knob and pushed open the door. He was right! This was indeed the baby's room. He smiled in triumph. He took a moment to observe the room. The baby's parents were asleep- unsuspecting. Why wake them and have to go through the trouble of killing them? Why not let them be surprised tomorrow morning?

The room was painted a soft blue. On the walls there were pattern which upon closer inspection turned out to be snitches, quaffles, wizards on broomsticks and owls flying around. There was a barred window on one corner, toys lay piled in the other.

In another corner was a cot, in which an angelic looking baby girl barely a year old lay fast asleep. She had soft brown hair and fair skin. She would blossom into a pretty lady when she was older. A pity she would be deprived of that chance.

Realizing that enough time had been spent, he decided to get on with his work. He took out his wand, and cast a spell. "Morsmordre!" The room lit up in the green glow of a skull and a snake. This was followed by pointing his wand towards the child and muttering, "Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing the man saw was the child's peaceful face before everything exploded.

* * *

The next day was a Tuesday, one would say it dawned bright but unfortunately it was a dull gray morning but it brought with it a new beginning for the Wizarding World. The rumors of Voldemort's death had spread like wildfire. People were celebrating, congrajulating each other and finally letting open their doors and windows. There was some who were still too scared to believe these rumors.

The Ministry too had dispatched a group of Aurors to start rounding up Death Eater which had already begun to flee. Soon enough, an article was released in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet bringing with it the confirmation of these rumors.

 **THE DARK LORD DIES- OUR SAVIOR A MERE BABY?**

 _Last night, Lord Voldemort set out with the aim of killing the Grangers, one of the elite Purebloods of the Wizarding World. The Grangers had decided to remain neutral during the War. What strikes us as strange is that he first decided to finish the Granger's daughter, a mere child, barely a year old, whose death should not have mattered to him. The question arises, why did he not kill the adults first? But then again, the man had been known for his cruelty and it repulses one to think that the death of an innocent child might have given him certain pleasure. It must have been one of his many twisted ways, to first kill the child and then the parents._

 _However, he failed to accomplish his cruel and evil goal. Somehow the Killing Curse rebounded and little Hermione Granger escaped without a scar. There was an explosion which alerted her parents. Ministry officials were called into the scene. Sources confirm that Voldemort's body was found lying under the rubble. Negotiations are taking place on whether or not the corpse should be burnt. An inspection of his wand, which was found nearby, confirmed that the last spell cast was indeed the Killing Curse. This makes Hermione Esmeralda Granger the sole survivor of the Avada Kedavra or as we have decided to call her 'The Girl who Lived.'_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Granger refused to answer any questions or give any comments. One will never know how exactly Voldemort was killed but one can finally breathe a sigh of relief as the threat is now over. This is a day of joy for the Wizarding World and the victory for the Light._

 _ **Thomas McCain**_


	2. 1 Diagon Alley

The girl's face lit up with a smile, already illuminated by the eleven lit candles on her birthday cake. The people around her started clapping and singing, "Happy Birthday to you!" She bent slightly and blew out the candles. Everyone started to cheer. Her mother handed her a knife and she cut into the cake. Everyone clapped. A house elf took away the cake to cut it and dish it out.

"Come on everyone. Gather around for a picture," her mother said.

All her friends gathered around her. Hermione was in the center with Draco on her right, on the other side of Draco stood Blaise, on her left was Daphne and then Theodore.

"Let's open the presents already, Hermione!" Daphne said, pulling her excitedly towards the table where the presents lay.

Theo snickered. "Sheesh Daph, calm down! Even Hermione isn't as excited, and it's her birthday!" he said. Blaise and Draco broke into laughter. Daphne just stuck her tongue out at him while helping Hermione place all the presents on the floor. The boys made themselves comfortable on the plush carpet that adorned the floor.

"Hmm... Which one shall I open first?" Hermione mused. All of them broke out into shouts of 'The green one!' 'The blue one!' or 'The golden one'

Hermione laughed, "Calm down boys! Since Daphne seemed so eager I'll open her present first." Daphne squealed and did some sort of victory dance.

"It's the purple one," she said. Hermione placed the box in front of her and started unwrapping it.

"Oooh... it's that coat I saw in your fashion magazine! Thank you so much, Daph! I love it," Hermione exclaimed happily. The boys all groaned. Trust Daphne to turn the most tom-boyish person into a squealing, giggling, hyper girl.

"Try it on! Try it on! Try it on!" Daphne said jumping and bouncing madly. Hermione did so. It suited her. It was a black trench coat and Hermione looked nice in it. This made Daphne break into another round of squeals and giggles.

"Okay okay! You look great and all but can you please open my present too!" Blaise said.

"No open mine first!" Theo whined like a little child.

Draco smirked at their childish behavior. "You can save the best for last, that is, my present," he remarked coolly.

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?" Theo exclaimed.

Draco shrugged, "I'm a Malfoy. We're the best. Now add that to the fact that I happen to be Draco Malfoy, you just can't deny how awesome that makes me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Blaise retorted. "Open mine. You can deal with these two prats later. It's that blue one." Hermione laughed and opened it. It turned out to be a signed copy of a book on Charms. This was followed by Theo's present which was another book, on Witch burning in the 16th century. Draco then handed her his present.

It was wrapped in green and had a silver bow around it. Hermione quickly opened it. It was a glass paper weight in the shape if an owl. She was truly astounded. Draco smirked arrogantly at Blaise and Theo. The rest of the presents were from her family members which she intended to open afterwards.

The children all rushed out to play in the grounds as it was a pleasant day. Theo and Draco decided to have a race to see who was faster. Hermione and Daphne sat under the oak tree listening to Blaise's story about how he had gotten his eighth governess fired earlier that week. Soon, Draco and Theo joined them, declaring the race a tie and vowing how they would beat the other next time. Just then an owl swooped down, dropped a letter in Hermione's lap and flew away.

"What was that?" asked Daphne.

"An owl, dumbo. They bring letters and packages," Theo stated smugly. Blaise and Draco snickered. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"It's a letter. Let me see who it's from," Hermione replied, inspecting the envelope. She gasped when she saw the seal. "It's from Hogwarts'. It's finally here. I've been waiting since forever. All of you received yours earlier in the summer."

"Congratulations, 'Mione," Theo said while Blaise patted her shoulder.

"We could all go to Diagon Alley together to get out supplies. I've been planning to go this weekend," Draco suggested.

"Theo and I are going tomorrow. My mum's taking us," Blaise answered.

"Well you go and have fun tomorrow. I'll join you, Draco," Daphne stated.

"I can't go tomorrow because Mum and Dad are busy. I guess I'll tag along with Draco and Daphne," Hermione replied.

* * *

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I've asked Mum and Dad about it and they said I can join you and Daphne for the shopping trip. Mum will be Flooing us to the Leaky Cauldron_ _and I'll meet you at Diagon Alley, outside Gringotts'. I've already informed Daphne, thought you should know as well._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

"Hermione, dear, are you ready? We should be on our way now!" Mrs. Granger called, bringing Hermione back to reality.

"Oh! I was so engrossed in the book, I forgot how much time has passed," Hermione replied. Her mother smiled and followed her out of the room. They Floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron and were making their way outside when a man in a toga stopped them.

"Ah! Mrs. Granger. A pleasure to meet you here and oh-my who is this. The young Hermione Granger, the girl who lived," the man said, stuttering badly.

Upon seeing Hermione's baffled expression her mother explained "This is Professor Quirell, he shall be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts'," She then turned to Professor Quirell and said, "As much as we'd love to stay and chat, Hermione's friends will be waiting for her so we must be on our way."

They had soon made their way into Diagon Alley which as usual was crowded. As they approached Gringotts' Hermione searched for her friends but they were not there yet. Her mother had some work in the bank and decided to take Hermione along with her.

That was how Hermione found herself in one of the small carts that lead to the vaults feeling extremely sick. The cart stopped in front of Vault 714, her mother's vault. Her mother stepped inside the vault while Hermione waited outside. These were high security vaults, and no one but the owner and the goblin escorting them was allowed in.

Another cart pulled up and stopped in front of Vault 713. A half giant stepped out. Her father had pointed him out to her once, as the keeper of grounds or something at Hogwarts'. He pulled out a small package from the vault and place it in his coat. Hermione could not help but hear the conversation that followed.

"What exactly is in the package?" the goblin asked.

"Can't tell yer. Dumbledore's orders. Highly secret Hogwarts' business," the man replied in a gruff voice. Soon they were on their way. Her mother too stepped out of her vault, a couple of minutes later and they made their way outside, This time Draco and Daphne were there, Narcissa Malfoy was with them. Hermione soon forgot about the secret parcel. They had a great time purchasing books, quills and other supplies. Draco being the stubborn person he was, insisted on buying a standard cauldron as well as a gold cauldron. Then he would not move from the Quidditch supply store until his mother gave in to buying him the new Nimbus 2000. It had been released that day. Soon they had all their supplies, except for their wands.


	3. 2 Ollivanders and Hogwarts

As they stepped into Ollivanders, a bell rang and an eccentric looking old man stepped out from behind the counter. The man had twinkling eyes and they shone in the otherwise gloomy shop.

"Good afternoon," he said in a soft voice. The children replied in a chorus of "Good afternoon."

"Ah, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy," the man said," I remember you passing by the shop when you were about to begin your first year at Hogwarts. I do hope the wands served you well. After all, the wand choses the owner." He then turned to inspect the children.

"Hmm. Well which one of you wants to go first?" he asked.

Daphne decided she wanted to chose her wand first. Mr. Ollivander pulled out a few boxes from behind the counter. it took Daphne three tries before she finally found the right one. Each time Mr. Ollivander would describe the wand, tell her to give and start clicking his tongue when something broke. The fourth wand was 7¾ inches long, made from holly and had an ashwinder ash core. Thankfully nothing blew to bits, and instead the room filled with a strange breeze which soon died out.

"My turn now!" Draco announced. Mr. Ollivander went to a cupboard and brought out another set of boxes. He lay them on the table and started handing Draco the wands. The same procedure was followed. The first wand Draco waved, made the draws slide open, the second one shattered the light bulb, the third caused the cupboard to open and all the papers came flying out and the fourth set fire to the flowers in the vase. Hermione and Daphne were snickering and Draco seemed to enjoy all the ruckus he was causing.

Mr. Ollivander pulled out another box from the cupboard. He opened it and said, "This wand might suit your nature, Master Malfoy. It's 10 inches long, made of Hawthorn and has a unicorn hair core. It is reasonably pliant." When Draco took it in his hands, the room became warmer and green sparks shot out from the wand. Mr. Ollivander nodded and Draco smiled arrogantly.

It was finally Hermione's turn. She smiled brightly as Mr. Ollivander pulled out another set of boxes. He handed her one made of holly. The moment she took it, the vase with the burnt flowers shattered. She was then handed a mahogany wand which made all the papers fly around. Mr. Ollivander then handed her a third wand.

"10¾" long, made of vine wood, and has a dragon heartstring core. Go on, my dear," he said as he handed it to Hermione. She took the wand. The room was illuminated in a soft glow and the temperature fell a few degrees. Blew sparks shot out of the wand.

"Yes. This is the wand that shall serve you, Ms. Granger. It is curious indeed, that this wand has a sister that belongs to one of the most trusted companions and loyal servants of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Mrs. Lestrange's wand also has a dragon heartstring core, and your wand has a heartstring from the same dragon," he stated.

"Does it mean anything?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Only time can tell, Ms. Granger, only time can tell," the old man sighed. Putting it down as coincidence, they paid for their wands and left the shop, minds filled with the thoughts of spells they could perform using them. They stopped for milkshakes before heading home. That night Hermione fell asleep immediately, exhausted and yet content.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione! We'll be late. The train leaves at 11 and its 10:30 already," Mrs. Granger called to her daughter.

"Coming!" Hermione replied and she quickly emerged from the library and rushed down the stairs to the living room. Her parents stood by her school trunk and the cage. "How will we go there?" she asked.

"We'll be Apparating to an alley nearby and then walk to the station," her father answered. She took their hands, as she always did when Side-Along Apparating with them. She felt the feeling of being sucked into a hole and then stumbled into the alley with a crack. If it weren't for the fact that her parents were holding her hands she would have fell on the ground face first.

Her father held her trunk and her mother was holding the owl cage. As instructed Hermione followed them to Kings' Cross Station and soon found herself standing between Platform 9 and 10. She had heard stories about how one needed to walk through the wall between the two platforms in order to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 but still she was nervous.

There was another family of red headed wizards with a child of every age. The boys all walked into the wall with ease. She heard her father mutter, "Stupid Weasleys!" which earned him a look from her mother. She looked at her parents questioningly. "Hermione, do you remember what I told you about blood traitors?"

She nodded and her father continued, "Well, the Weasleys, all the red headed people that just went through the wall, are also blood traitors. I suggest you stay away from them, do not befriend them and stick to Draco and the others."

"Yes, Father," Hermione said now looking at the wall in disdain.

"Now dear. Don't be nervous. Run a little and soon you'll be through the wall," her mother instructed.

She did as told. Closing her eyes, she broke into a run and when she opened them she found herself on another platform. The red train gleamed and on it, in golden letters, the words "Hogwarts Express" had been painted. A board on the wall read Platform 9 3/4. Hermione looked around amazed. It was a crowded and noisy place. Older students were greeting each other, owls hooted in many cages, parents were wishing off the children.

"Not that difficult was it, dear?" her mother asked emerging through the wall, "Henry, will we be meeting the Malfoys and the Notts here?"

"Yes, look there they are," her father stated. They made their way over to where the Malfoys were standing. Draco and Hermione greeted each other. Their mothers started chatting about something and their fathers shook hands and immediately started discussing the latest business scandal. Once Daphne, Blaise and Theo arrived the five of them boarded the train.

"Why don't all of you go ahead and search for an empty compartment. There is something I need to take care of," Draco said.

Theo shrugged and started walking down the aisle. Before Hermione could reflect upon what Draco needed to take care of, he walked away and Daphne dragged her along the aisle to where Theo and Blaise were. Upon finding a compartment, Hermione sat by the window and Daphne sat beside her. Theo and Blaise sat opposite them. They were laughing about something when the door slid open and Draco walked in with Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

An awkward silence filled the compartment and Daphne raised her eyebrow questioningly. It was no secret that Pansy hated Hermione. The feeling was mutual. Daphne too disliked the girl but was used to her company as her mother and Mrs. Parkinson were good friends. The boys could not stand the girl either and called her Shriekinson behind her back. Crabbe and Goyle, were mere dunderheads who cared about nothing but food and tried to not come in others' way.

"You already know Pansy, Greg and Vincent. They will be joining us," Draco stated. The boys merely shrugged and Hermione and Daphne rolled their eyes at his arrogant attitude.

The boys (excluding Goyle and Crabbe) immersed themselves in talk about Quidditch while Daphne started telling Hermione about the latest hairstyles and fashion. Both girls made it a point to not include Pansy in their conversation and ignored her when she commented on a certain hairstyle or trend. The ride was uneventful except for the time when the lady with the trolley came and Goyle and Crabbe bought tons of sweet goodies and when a boy name Neville came to ask about his lost toad, Trevor. The boys merely laughed at him, Daphne shook her head at their rude behavior and Hermione secretly hoped that he would find his toad.

At some point during the journey, everyone had changed into their school robes. When the train came to a halt, it was evening. All the students alighted the train and stood at the platform. The first years were instructed to get onto the boats with Hagrid. Draco groaned at this and made it a point that he held no respect for the half giant.

Hermione's mind wandered to the day in Gringotts when she had seen Hagrid with that strange parcel. She realized it had totally slipped her mind. However she had no time to reflect upon it further as the boats soon reached a cliff and Hagrid asked the students to keep their heads down. They were carried along a tunnel and then the boats stopped at an underground harbor.

They climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid up a passageway, a flight of stairs and came to a stop infront of the huge, oak doors. A stern looking woman was waiting by the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall for the start of term feast, you will be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your houses will be like your family. Your actions may cause you to win points or lose them respectively. The Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly. I expect you all to wait here until we are ready for you," the woman stated. She looked at the students once and then turned and left.


	4. 3 Sorting and Settling

"Blimey. A test? I've heard it hurts," a boy with red hair and a freckled face standing next to Hermione spoke up. Neville gulped and a few others groaned. Hermione remembered him from the train station. The Weasley, her father had told her.

Just then he turned to Hermione and remarked, "Is it true? You're the Girl who Lived! Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron." He smiled and held out his hand, "You might not want to go about making friends with the wrong sort if you know what I mean," he continued looking at Draco.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and was about to speak but Draco beat her to it, "Watch it Weasel. I don't think you need to introduce yourself. The red hair and hand me down robes speak for themselves," Draco said arrogantly. He smirked when Ron turned red. Theo and Blaise snickered.

Just then the doors reopened and Professor McGonagall stepped out. She instructed them to form a line and follow her. The students all gasped in amazement. Candles in midair over four long tables where students were seated. Golden goblets and plates lay on the table. The ceiling was a velvety black, dotted with white stars. Hermione knew the ceiling had been bewitched to look that way. She had read about it.

The line came to a halt in front of a four legged stool, upon which Professor McGonagall placed an old fraying hat. The hat sat still for a minute before bursting into a song about the founders, the different houses and their attributes. When its song ended, everyone broke into a thunderous round of applause.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now, when your name is called I expect you to step forward and sit on this stool. I will then place the hat on your head. The hat will then do its task."

She began announcing names from a long parchment in her hand. Soon she had come to the Gs. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione took in a deep breath. Daphne gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She walked over and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. At first there was nothing and suddenly she felt the hat speak into her mind, "Ah! Great potential here. A charming and smart young lady like you would do well in Ravenclaw. But you also have a sharp and quick mind and a thirst to prove yourself. A Pureblood no less. Yes! I've figured it out." Then out loud the hat exclaimed, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherins cheered and Draco and the others looked at her proudly. Hermione was relived to be in Slytherin. Her sorting was followed by Daphne's who was sorted into Slytherin. The same went for Draco, Theo and Blaise. Soon all the students had been sorted and Professor McGonagall folded the piece of parchment and took away the Sorting Hat. Professor Dumbledore got up and stepped out of his seat.

He cleared his throat and the students stopped their conversation to pay attention to what he had to say. "Welcome! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that they are forbidden to enter the forests is off limits. Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you that you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors and between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Contact Madam Hooch, if interested. The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, unless you have a death wish. On a lighter note, let the feast begin."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, the tables piled themselves with food. During dinner, the boys fooled around, Crabbe and Goyle hungrily stuffed their faces while Hermione and Daphne told each other how they both had been almost sorted into Ravenclaw. Theo piped in saying that the same had happened to him too. Pansy made a fool of herself, fussing over Draco and kept on shrieking "Drake!" until Draco told her off for calling him that. Hermione smirked. She was well aware of the fact that Draco hated being called Drake.

After dinner, they all filed into lines and followed their House prefects to the Dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories and common room was located. They stopped in front of a portrait of a man on a horse. When he asked for the password, one of the Prefects, Stephen Murray or someone answered, "Purosangue." The portrait swung open to reveal a hole. The Prefects lead them into a magnificent common room. A tapestry hung on one end with the Slytherin crest woven onto it. Below it was a blazing fire place. One side of the common room had a glass wall. The view from it made it quite clear that they were underwater. The prefects informed them that the staircase on the right lead to the girls' dorm rooms while the one on the left lead to the boys' dorm rooms.

Hermione looked around what would now be her room for the next seven years. Five four-posters hung with deep green, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. She would be sharing this room with Daphne, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and unfortunately Pansy. Hermione and Daphne sat on Hermione's bed chatting for a while but soon their eyes started to get droopy. They decided to call it in a night and soon fell asleep.

The first week had been quite hectic. It was difficult to find their classes. There were almost a hundred staircases, including trick staircases, staircases which changed their path, which had a step that vanished at certain times of the day. Added to this were the numerous corridors and twists and turns and passages. The first years often lost themselves. However there was a lot to learn and the first year students soon learnt that magic was not simply waving your wand around. There were theories and history to learn too. Hermione enjoyed Transfiguration the most. Charms wasn't that bad either. Potions had initially seemed like a nightmare but by the end of the first class, it had become clear that unless you were Snape's godchild you would be tormented. Being a Slytherin meant you would not be tormented as much as the rest.

On Monday morning, the owl post arrived. Hermione received a letter from her mother. She asked how she was and wanted to know which house she had been sorted in, had she made new friends and were Draco, Daphne and the rest in the same house as hers. This reminded Hermione to write her mother a detailed letter soon. Draco's mother had sent him a box of chocolates which he passed around. Daphne too had received a letter from home and a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Hermione asked her if she could borrow it and made a mental note to subscribe to the Daily Prophet so she would have her own copy in future.

She gasped when she read the headline.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN**

 **Most likely the work of Dark witches and wizards, there was a break-in at Gringotts on 31st July. The goblins insist that nothing is missing and the vault in question had been emptied earlier that day. The spokesman refused to reveal what was in the vault. (For further information turn to page 5)**

The picture showed Vault 713. The one that she had seen Hagrid take the strange parcel out from. She wondered what the parcel contained that made it so special. Hagrid had insisted that it was some highly secret Hogwarts business. She mentioned it to Daphne.

"Hmm. I must say it is quite strange. First Hagrid says that it's some secret Hogwarts business and takes it out of the vault on Dumbledore's orders. The next thing you know, there's a break-in and the same vault is searched. I don't think its a coincidence," Daphne said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Just then Pansy arrived at breakfast and started shrieking, "Drakie, I want to sit with you." Daphne rolled her eyes. Theo snickered while Blaise said, "Yes Drakie, make some space for Pansy dearest. Budge over Drakie." Hermione started giggling and Draco shot them all glares. Pansy however seemed oblivious to the sarcasm in Blaise's voice and sat between Draco and Goyle.

Hermione went back to thinking about what the parcel could have been but soon breakfast ended and she found herself being dragged to the Quidditch pitch by an enthusiastic Draco for their first flying lesson. "Calm down Draco, it's just a bloody flying lesson," she said.

Draco stopped and looked at her with a horrified expression, "It's fun. It's not just a bloody flying lesson, okay. I don't know why you hate flying so much." Hermione rolled her eyes as he continued dragging her to the pitch. The Gryffindors were already there. Many brooms lay in a pile. Hermione groaned. It was going to be a long lesson.


	5. 4 Preoccupied with the heads

If asked, Hermione would find no better word to describe the Quidditch lesson than disastrous. Longbottom, the boy with the lost toad, had managed to fall off his broom and break something. Then Draco had gotten into a fight with Potter from Gryffindor, whose sidekick happened to be none other than the Weasel, as Draco very politely phrased it.

Later that week, Draco and Theo got into further trouble, dragging Hermione into it as well. Apparently he and Theo had gotten into yet another argument with the Gryffindor Wonder Duo, and had challenged each other to a Wizarding Duel, in the Trophy Room, at midnight, after curfew. That was how Hermione and Theo found themselves creeping cautiously after Draco.

"Yeah right. When in trouble, ask Hermione for help. Otherwise, let Parkinson cling to you," Hermione bitterly thought to herself.

Soon they found themselves standing in the dark room, lit only by the soft glow of the moonlight. As they waited, Hermione and Theo examined the various awards and trophies students had received over the years. They were contemplating on what sort of services a Tom Riddle had done for the school when Draco asked them to hush. Someone was coming. Draco straightened and reached for his wand. They mirrored his actions. Never trust a Gryffindor.

However, the voice outside the door, was clearly not the whiny voice of the Weasel, nor did it have a goody goody tone in which Potter spoke. It was the raspy throaty voice of Filch. They looked at each other. Hermione was horrified, Theo strangely looked calm, while Draco was angrily muttering curses about how the Gryffindor bravery was a big farce. They did not realize it but they had been stepping back and fell through a tapestry, and emerged on the staircase.

They would have sighed in relief if it were not for Filch's stupid cat Mrs. Norris, who stood there mewing. This could only mean Filch was not far behind. "Standing here in the open with the cat staring at us will not help our case you idiots. Run!" Hermione screamed, or tried to scream in her whisper.

They ran up the stairs blindly, stopping once to let them change and then took a left turn into a corridor. Footsteps and Filch's voice were not far off.

"In here," Theo said, pointing to a door.

"It's locked," Draco answered pulling at the handle.

"Move!" Hermione said, exasperatedly. Seriously, these boys were supposed to be wizards. A simple "Alohomora" opened the door and the hurried inside, closing it softly. Hermione turned, ready to lecture the two boys about how their carelessness would have gotten them into major trouble, when she noticed the horrified expression on their faces. Following where Draco was pointing, Hermione gasped when she saw the half awake form of a three headed dog.

That sound was enough to bring it to its senses and it started barking, snapping its jaws. As they ran back to the dorm room, Hermione thought of various ways to kill the two boys. They were lucky nobody caught them.

The next morning, Daphne noticing Hermione's cold attitude towards the boys and the glares they were sending to the Gryffindor table, asked what was going on. Hermione recounted the nights' adventure to Daphne.

"Why would Dumbledore keep a monster at school?" Daphne asked.

"Because the old man isn't right in the head. Father's right. Wait till he hears about this," Draco replied angrily.

"You're such an impulsive idiot," Hermione said, ignoring Pansy's indignant 'Hey my Drakie isn't an idiot' she added, "Didn't you boys notice what it was standing on."

"I was a little preoccupied with the three heads," Theo retorted sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him, wiping off the smug expression from his face. "It's guarding something. It was standing on top of the trapdoor."

"Could it be that parcel," Daphne asked, the gears in her mind spinning. Hermione nodded.

"I think so too. Only one way to find out. We have to get past the Cerebrus. As far as the matter about telling your dad is concerned, you cannot do that Draco. Don't give me that look. If you tell him, you'll have to tell him why we were out late at night. He will contact the board who in turn will question Dumbledore about it, and then obviously if something is being guarded, Dumbledore will have it moved. We need to figure it out ourselves. Get to the bottom of things and then warn our parents. Now if you shall excuse me, I need to head to the library to figure out how to control Cereberuses."

And with that speech of hers, she walked off. Theo was the first one to speak up. "Who's the one running headfirst into danger now."

"She's right. Something is amiss. We should find out what it is. Plus you know how Hermione is. She never leaves a matter unresolved," Daphne answered, "Right, Draco?" Draco however was lost deep in some thought of his.


	6. 5 Halloween Time

Before they knew it, Halloween had rolled around. The Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and so were the corridors. All the students were relieved to finally have a break from school work, to finally have a weekend where they would not have to worry about completing some assignment or preparing for a test due on Monday.

Hermione too had been frustrated. These past couple of weeks, the never ending amount of school work, piles of assignments and five foot long essays had kept her busy. She had not been able to concentrate on searching up the Cerebrus, and the few books she did read had not produced fruitful results. She now planned on holing herself up in the library and doing some serious research.

Theo and Blaise sat down at the breakfast table, moping and complaining about how hectic school was, yet again. Draco sat there smirking at the two. Hermione rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Shut up you two! I swear you're worse than Pansy on the days when she is unable to do those beauty charms in the morning because she woke up late and had to rush to class," Daphne said, grabbing a toast and a knife to butter it.

Hermione laughed at Theo's expression. "Well, either those charms are bogus or her attempts have been in vain," Blaise commented, eyebrow raised. The boys all started snickering.

"Cut her some slack will you?" Daphne remarked offhandedly.

Theo dropped his fork, Draco shook his head and Blaise gave Daphne the "You did not just say that" look.

"What?!" Daphne said in faux ignorance, trying hard to suppress the grin that was threatening to spread on her face.

After breakfast. Hermione stood up to head to the library, but was stopped by Draco. "We're all going out to fly on the pitch. Daphne too. You're coming." Draco stated.

"No! Don't even ask me again. I refuse to look like a fool attempting to fly," she replied firmly.

"We'll teach you?" Theo suggested.

"I'm terrible. We all know it. Teaching me to fly is like Longbottom not being stupid. Basically it's impossible," she answered. She was usually nice but her patience with the boy had soon wavered. She blamed Professor Flitwick for partnering her with him for Charms class.

"It's not your fault the school brooms belong in a museum and aren't suitable for flying. Plus you've never flown at home because your mum is scared of heights," Daphne said sympathetically.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Blaise asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Just of falling."

"Well I'll let you leave for your precious second home only if you agree to learn to fly when you all come to my place during Christmas break. Father's bought me a new Nimbus 2000," Draco stated, adapting a smug tone towards the end of his speech.

Blaise and Theo rolled their eyes, used to Draco and his bragging. They were all arrogant but Draco had made boasting his full time job. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Otherwise, we'd all be happy to see the oh so smart Hermione Granger scream k frustration at a peace of wood. It's quite entertaining," Draco continued, smirking devilishly, knowing this would make Hermione agree to his proposal.

Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded. Draco smiled at gestured to the door. Grabbing her book bag, Hermione walked out of the Hall and towards the library, hoping to spend the rest of the day reading peacefully.


	7. 6 Troll in the Dungeon

"Where's Hermione?" Daphne asked Draco as the two walked towards the Great Hall after the flying match. The loser, also known as Blaise had to stay behind and return the Quidditch supplies. Theo had decided to stay behind and help.

"The library. Duh!" Draco stated.

"Shouldn't someone go call her?" Daphne suggested. "Skipping meals isn't healthy and knowing Hermione, she probably missed lunch."

Draco nodded in agreement and gestured towards the corridor leading to the staircases which headed down to the library. Eventually. The four had enjoyed a picnic lunch in the stands in the field. Hermione was probably starving but had not realized it. Strange, but the girl in question was also a little strange in her own unique way.

The pair found Hermione, nestled in her usually corner, face hidden behind the looming pile of books on her table, head bent over the one she was currently reading. She looked up as she heard them approaching and realized why they were here. One of them would often come to call her if she spent to much time in the library, to remind her that it was time for class and to make sure she did not skip a meal unknowingly.

As they left the library, retracing the footsteps to the staircases, Draco stopped them.

"Hey girls, look! Pothead and Weasel are running towards the dungeon," he said, his tone suspicious.

"Why? They shouldn't be having any business there. It's dinner time so Snape should be in the Hall. He is the only teacher that they can visit in the Dungeons. Other than that, there's the Dorm Rooms," Daphne stated. Hermione nodded.

"What I want to know is what's so important that Weasel is willingly giving up the Halloween Feast with loads of food and heading to what the Gryffindorks deem to be the Snakes Den," Draco replied.

"Let's follow them," Hermione said. The two nodded and they trio ran cautiously after the pair, that was now out of sight.

After a few twists and turns, they were forced to stop. "Darn it. Where did they go?" Draco asked, stopping to wonder which corridor the pair had turned into.

"I say we take a left. That's where the Dorm rooms are. If they've sneaked out at such a time, then they're probably trying to be sneaky about something. Maybe they want to prank us. Plus, the other corridor leads to Snape's office and the classrooms. No one wants to be caught wandering there even when he isn't there. Too dangerous. Especially if you're a first year Gryffindor," Hermione suggested observantly. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"How do they know which part of the Dungeons we live in? It's possible our rooms are somewhere beyond the classrooms," Draco asked pointedly.

"How do we know where the Gryffs live?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. We just do," Draco replied.

"Exactly! Now come on!" Daphne exclaimed.

That was how the three found themselves in the Girls Bathroom in the Dungeons, staring up at a Mountain troll, with Weasel hanging from a wand stuck in its nose. Potter was jumping around yelling what according to him were profanities at the troll, to diver its attention. Had the troll's presence not been a danger to their lives, the three would have been rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. The pair looked like complete lunatics.

Just then the troll decided it was done entertaining people and howled, shaking his head around wildly, flinging Weasley to the floor, along with his snot covered wand. Draco made a face, while Daphne looked like she was ready to puke. Hermione however, had drawn her wand. The troll had now targeted Harry, forcing him to back into a corner. Harry ducked as the troll smashed the cubicles with his fists.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Draco asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Unlike these dunderheads, I'm actually going to use my wand to do what it's meant to do," Hermione answered. "It's going to turn on us and I don't intend to die so young."

Always the observant one, Hermione had noticed the Troll's mace dropped upon the debris of smashed doors. While the troll was busy trying to take a hit at Harry, Hermione, with a simple swish, flick and Wingardium Leviosa, had levitated the mace above the Troll's head and dropped it. The impact shook the troll, who stood there for a couple of seconds before dropping to the ground with a loud bang, unconscious. Harry stared at her in disbelief and awe.

Just then the teachers came rushing hurriedly. "What in Merlin's name is going on here? You students were told to head back to your Dormitories until the Troll had been restrained. What are you doing in the Dungeons?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"We live here?" Draco stated. Daphne elbowed him for being so blunt.

"What he means to say Professor is that we weren't in the Hall, therefore we aren't aware of any such announcements. I was in the Library and they came to call me," Hermione replied.

"That does not explain why you are here right now Miss Granger," she said.

"Well, we noticed Potter and Weasley sneaking into the Dungeons and since Professor Snape would be in the Hall, we decided to follow them and make sure nothing was amiss," Daphne explained. "That's how we came upon the two, with Weasley hanging from the troll's nose and Potter jumping up and down."

"The real question, Minerva, is what Potter and Weasley are doing here. I noticed them in the Hall so don't bother lying to me, Mister Potter," Snape said, his tone snarky.

McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line as she glared at the two boys from her house. "20 points from both of you for wandering away despite being instructed to not do so. What were you thinking?"

Weasley was about to protest but Potter spoke up first. "We just wanted to see the troll, Professor. We're sorry. It was reckless of us."

"Ah. Forever the reckless, irrational, brave Gryffindors. Letting your bravery and courage overrule your decision making skills," Snape drawled, smirking. "If it wasn't for Miss Granger, it seems like you both would have been placed in some serious danger, Surely, such an accomplishment by Miss Granger deserves a reward. Don't you agree, Head Master?"

Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Indeed it does, Professor Snape. 25 points to Miss Granger for quick thinking and her skillfulness. Now, students please head back to your Dorms, Slytherins should go to the Great Hall. We need to move the troll before it regains consciousness."

Draco smirked at Weasley who was muttering angrily under his breath, before turning to follow Snape and the girls back to the Hall.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am sooooooo sorry about not updating the story for so long. I feel so bad but I have been very busy with exams and school this year.

So here are three chapters which I hope you enjoy reading.

The thing is I only use from my laptop and therefore cannot update frequently here. I will try to be better at updating now onward.

If any of you really like the story then you can check it out on my Wattpad profile because updates there are more frequent.

 _ **user/OreoGirl16**_

Just copy this link and it will lead you to my homepage. The name of the story is the same there.

I don't know if any of you noticed but I changed my username.


	9. 7 Overheard Conversations

Hermione groaned as she sat down at the breakfast table. It was a Tuesday morning and Hermione had stayed up the previous night to finish reading one of the chapters of the book Draco had given. So far she was having no success in finding out how to get past a Cerberus, granted she had managed to learn very interesting things about some other magical creatures of the Wizarding World.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I slept late last night. Was woken up at bloody four in the morning by Pansy shrieking about having forgotten to apply her stupid face mask," Hermione replied bitterly. Theo snickered and Daphne glared at him. After all, she had too had been awaken by the shrill noise. Just then Draco walked in with Pansy close behind telling 'Drakie poo' about how she had just received the invitation for the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball.

"Morning!" Draco greeted as he sat down. Pansy sat down beside him and continued rambling about how amazing the party had been last time and how much she had enjoyed.

"What?" Draco asked innocently as he noticed the glares from Hermione and Daphne. Theo and Blaise just shook their heads and suppressed the grins that were threatening to form on their faces.

"Why don't you tell Drakie about how you forgot to apply your face mask thing last night?" Daphne suggested. Pansy scowled. Draco raised an eyebrow. Daphne smirked.

Later that afternoon, Hermione and Daphne were sitting in the courtyard, going over some notes for an upcoming quiz for History of Magic when Potter and Weasley came and sat down close to them. They would have paid no attention to whatever it was that the two were in a discussion about had it not been for what Ron said.

"But Harry, Dumbledore has to be crazy to keep a three headed beast in the school. Inside the school!"

"Shh. Ron, people are going to hear you. We are not supposed to know about the dog remember. That corridor is out of bounds."

"I still think Padma's right. We should confront Hagrid about it."

"Too risky Ron. After that slip up about Flammel and Dumbledore working on the project he's going to be guarded about what he says."

Hermione raised a eyebrow. Daphne shrugged and both of them continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"And he doesn't believe our suspicions regarding Snape," Harry continued.

Ron got up. "Let's go find Padma. Maybe she found something about this Flammel guy," he said. Harry nodded and they both walked off.

"That was enlightening," Daphne remarked.

"Looks like Potter and Weasley are also trying to find some answers to a question not quite unlike ours. I wonder if they are aware of the parcel," Hermione said.

"We can wonder about that later. We have a new lead now. Flammel, Dumbledore and a project," Daphne replied. "Could it be, that the parcel, project and the dog are connected?"

"That is possible. Hagrid takes out a parcel from the vault and soon Gringotts was robbed with the vault supposed to be the target of the thieves. Dumbledore and Flammel are working on some project and Hagrid knows about this. A 'slip up' clearly means it was some sort of confidential information. Then there is that little thing about Potter and Weasley suspecting Snape about something," Hermione mused.

"Come on! Let's go tell the boys. We need to find out about dog and Flammel before Potter and Weasley do," Daphne exclaimed, getting up quickly. Hermione gathered her things, placed them into her bag and followed Daphne out of the courtyard and towards the Quidditch field where the boys were flying with some of the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Just as the girls walked in, Draco landed near where the captain was standing. "You're quite the flyer, Malfoy. I want to see you at try outs next year." Draco grinned at the compliment, arrogance clear in his eyes. Hermione laughed when she saw Theo, who was standing behind Marcus, roll his eyes. That caught the boys' attention.

"Hey Hermione. Sup Daph?" Theo greeted. Draco looked towards them and nodded.

"When you boys, Blaise too, are free come to the Common Room. We need to discuss something," Daphne said. Theo furrowed his eyebrows questioningly, but nodded.

"We'll come up to the castle in around half an hour," Draco replied and then flew off again. Hermione and Daphne turned and left.

That was how the five found themselves huddled in a corner of the Slytherin Common Room. The boys listened intently as the girls narrated what they had overheard.

"What was the name again?" Draco asked.

"Flamel," Hermione replied.

"Sounds so familiar. I'm pretty sure I've read about it somewhere," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. Blaise grinned. "When did you adopt Hermione's habits of 'I've read it somewhere'?" Blaise teased.

Draco rolled his eyes and answered,"Not all of us are illiterate animals. Some of us are civilised people who prefer engaging in literature every now and then."

"What were the two idiots doing on the third floor? How do they know about the dog? What is it that Dumbledore is hiding?" Blaise asked.

"Clearly something the teachers are all aware of," Theo said.

"Hermione any success on the Cerberus?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"So the boys and I are going to go through a few books in the Manor's library which I think might have something about this Flamel guy. If Dumbledore knows him he clearly is someone famous or someone who has some known achievements. You people are coming over during the break right?" Draco stated.

"I'll read through the book during the break. I don't care if I don't sleep a wink," Hermione said determinedly.

"Don't forget the Quidditch lessons," Draco reminded, smirking.

Hermione glared at him while the rest of the group broke into peals of laughter.


	10. 8 Alcoves have ears

Christmas break had been uneventful. Except for the one day that the boys had attempted teaching Hermione how to fly. There had been a lot of screaming but by the end of the day Hermione had learnt to fly around slowly on the broom but had refused to try out another one of Draco's stunts. The dive swoop move or whatever it was had been enough adventure for Hermione.

The new year had rolled in and the group had given up all hope of finding out what the parcel was, who Flammel was and what it was that the Cerberus was guarding. Hermione had read through the book cover to cover but there had been no mention of the creature. Theo and Blaise, who sat behind Potter and Weasley in the shared classes were eavesdropping on their conversations. That too had also been unfruitful so far and the boys were getting sick of hearing Weasley and Potter whine about some assignment or the other.

The work burden was getting heavier and heavier as school was now in full swing. Hermione had already started preparing for the exams which were not until May. One February afternoon as she was walking to the library she was stopped by Theo and Draco.

"Dang Hermione. Didn't you hear us screaming your name at the top of our lungs," Theo said. Hermione looked at them confused.

"Why do we even bother asking you that? You were too engrossed in the book in your hand. Seriously you're going to fall down the stairs or something one day," Draco added shaking his head at the girl.

"Whatever. What do you boys want? I need to complete this essay I'm writing," the girl retorted, tapping her foot on the ground indicating that her patience was not very strong today.

"Theo and I were going through our chocolate frog card collection and you won't believe what we found," Draco said in a lower tone. Hermione looked at them asking a silent "what?"

"Flammel. It's Nicholas Flammel. That's why it was so familiar," Theo continued. Realization dawned upon Hermione.

"The stone maker? Is Dumbledore hiding something for him?" Hermione whispered. Theo shrugged.

"At least it's a lead," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

Unbeknown to the Trio, a red headed boy who had been sitting in a hidden alcove had heard the exchange and when they all dispersed, he got out excitedly to rush to his green eyed friend with the piece of information he had just overheard.

Hermione and Daphne who were sitting in the library preparing for their upcoming exams were shaken out of their thoughts by Draco who slammed down a book on the table.

"What?" Hermione asked irritated at him for disrupting her concentration. Daphne to was annoyed.

"If you can't study anymore then please join Theo and Blaise in whatever dumb activity they are currently engaged in, wasting their time," Daphne said.

"I just realized how dumb we have been," Draco stated.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"The Cerberus thing. I just remembered my mother once reading to me a story about the blasted dog. The hunter had controlled it by playing some musical instrument. I had laughed at how silly it was. A three headed beast being calmed by music," Draco replied grinning at the memory.

"What?" Daphne asked. "Music will calm down the bloody creature. Seriously. This is dumb."

Just the Theo and Blaise came rushing.

"What now? Finally realized you don't remember any of the potion steps and it's high time you started menorising them," Hermione rebuked, her tone criticizing.

Theo's face scrunched up as if she had just asked him to bathe himself in troll spit.

"Something even better," Blaise replied, smirk plastered upon his face. Daphne gestured at him to continue.

"Well Theo and I were walking by the staff room corridor when we heard Potter, Weasel and that Patel girl arguing with McGonagall about something. So we hid and eavesdropped," Blaise answered.

"According to the three, Snape is after the Philosopher's stone which is being guarded on the third floor corridor by the Cerberus. McGonagall was outraged and scolded them and said something about not poking their noses where unwanted and then she went back to the staff room I assume."

Theo continued, "The three stood there and Potter said something about knowing that Snape would steal the stone tonight because Dumbledore is away from Hogwarts on Ministry business."

"What a coincidence. Draco here just remembered that Cerberus can be controlled through music. I'm guessing Potter and Co. have also done their research," Hermione mused.

"Why do they suspect Snape though?" Daphne questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Draco stated. "We should make our own plan to follow the gang."

Hermione nodded. "Great work Theo and Blaise. Let's go down to the Common Room and discuss this. We could be overheard here. There's too many people in the Library cramming for the exams," she said.

They all nodded, gathering up their belongings and walking out. It was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: Hey there readers... please comment and give me some feedback in what you think of the story so far... sorry about the slow updates ... I was having exams but I'll be fixing up a schedule for updates soon...

I update this story on wattpad before I update it here so if anyone wants to they can read it there... my username is OreoGirl16

My laptop has crashed which is why updating here with my phone is getting hectic


	11. 9 The Adventure Begins

**(Important note at the end. PLEASE READ AND REPLY)**

"Okay so we've all understood the plan?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione. You've asked us a million times already. Let Theo and Blaise come back and we can go over it once more so that you can gain some mental peace," Daphne replied.

Just then Theo and Blaise came into the Slytherin Common Room looking downcast and forlorn. Hermione and Daphne looked at them, their gazes questioning.

"There's an issue people. Blaise and I have been assigned detention with McGonagall tonight," Theo said cautiously.

Hermione opened her mouth to admonish them but Daphne beat her to it. "What? Why? What did you fools do this time?"

Blaise scowled and answered, "Apparently our essays were an inch or two short of the requirement."

Hermione facepalmed. "I warned you both not to hand it in without adding a few more lines. There was a lot to write on the topic otherwise she wouldn't have called you in. Now what?"

"It's not like we're going into a war or something. We'll be fine without these two," Draco stated. Hermione nodded.

Theo and Blaise started to say something but Daphne cut them off. "Don't you dare argue or whine. Hermione and I have been asking both of you to quit slacking off and do your assignments properly. Now you can miss out on the fun because you've already enjoyed yourselves." Theo scowled at her and Blaise just shook his head.

"So we're following Potter and co.?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"And what about Snape?" Daphne asked.

"Potter and Co. follow Snape and we follow them," Hermione stated thinking about why the trio was suspecting Snape.

Dinner that night was an awkward and silent affair. Draco and Hermione spent the whole time glaring at Parvati and Ron. Harry was busy glaring at Snape's empty seat. True to McGonagall's words, Dumbledore's seat was empty indicating he was away.

When dinner ended Theo and Blaise nodded at the trio and then left to head to McGonagall's classroom for their detention. Unfortunately Draco and the rest lost Potter and Co. in the crowd that was all headed towards their respective dormitories.

They were trying to sneak away and hide in one of the alcoves but a Skytherin prefect caught them and made sure they walked with him to the Dungeons.

"I swear Potter vanished somehow. They were right there when they turned the corridor and then all of sudden I couldn't spot them," Draco whisper screamed frustrated.

"That's not possible. They probably hid in the alcoves or were moving too fast. They have a headstart now while we're stuck here under the stupid Prefect's eagle eye," Hermione replied scowling.

"Well we've got to probably wait for an hour. Once the seventh years begin their daily Chess Match the Prefects will be too engrossed to notice anything. They'll think we've gone up for bed or something. And we know that Snape won't be coming for a check anytime soon," Daphne stated.

Around an hour later Draco, Hermione and Daphne found themselves cautiously walking down the corridors and up the stairs to the Third Floor. The hallways were dimly lit and fortunately for them completely empty. They hurried down the corridor leading to the door beyond which lay the Cerberus guarding the trap door. So far they had neither ecountered Snape nor had they come across Potter and his gang of nimcompoops.

"So no screaming okay. We open the door and quietly step in. Daphne you have the flute in hand?" Draco asked.

She nodded and held up her left hand which held the flute and in the other she gripped her wand. Hermione held up her wand and whispered, "Alohomora." They heard the sound of the door unlocking. Draco gave it a slight push and they all stepped in.

However the Cerberus was already sleeping. "Potter or Snape have probably been here them," Hermione whispered. She gestured to a harp in the corner of the room and to the trapdoor which was open. They tiptoes past the humongous sleeping beast, Daphne held the flute close to her lips, ready to play it in case the spell on the harp wore out.

They peered down the opening in the floor but all they could see was darkness. "Ummm ladies first?" Draco asked grinning. Daphne and Hermione gave him their best "You serious?" look.

"Fine," he muttered as he sat down on the floor with his legs hanging in the dark opening.

"You know there's a reason I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. I'm not rash and don't fancy rising into- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,"

Daphne gaped at Hermione. "He wouldn't have stopped ranting," Hermione said smirking. Daphne laughed and prepared to jump inside.

"Push me in?" she asked.

"Gladly," Hermione said grinning. As Daphne's scream faded Hermione sat down at the edge, looked around for a second and then pushed off into the dark abyss.

She landed on something slimy and wet, unhurt as whatever it was had cushioned her fall.

"Is it me or is this thing living and wrapping around me?" Draco asked.

"It's already trying to wind itself around my feet. Kicking it is only angering it," Daphne answered.

"Hermione you here?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied as she felt something slimy touch her arm. Just then Daphne screamed.

"It's all around my feet. I'm trapped waist down. Help meeeeee!"

Hermione felt the slimy thing tighten and other "things" creep around her feet.

"I think it's Devil's Snare. Quit screaming or you'll make it worse," Draco yelled. Then shut up as he realized what he was doing. Daphne continued screaming.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered. Light streamed out of the tip of her wand and she immediately felt bad for thinking Daphne was over reacting by screaming when she saw that the Devil's Snare had almost fully wrapped up around the girl. As the light hit it, the plant started to unravel and back away.

Soon Daphne and Draco were completely untangled and Daphne stood there with a grossed out expression on her face while Draco rubbed his wrists muttering profanities at the plant.

"Good job Hermione. If my wrists weren't trapped I'd have cast the spell myself," he said. Hermione just smiled in return and held up her wand to find a way out of the cavern like room.

"There," Daphne pointed. Her and Draco's wands were also lit now. Hermione and Draco looked to where she was pointing. A wooden door.

"Come on," Draco said as he hurried up towards it. Hermione and Daphne followed. He opened it and stepped inside. Hermione and Daphne followed suit.

A/ **N: Hey everyone. Book 1 is almost about to end. I'll try to wrap it up in a chapter or two. My laptop isn't working at the moment so I can't fix a schedule for updates.**

 **Now I know you all don't usually comment but I need advise. Do you want me to write Book 2 for this plot line or should I skip to Book 3. Please comment and tell me what you all would prefer.**

 **Also tell me how many times you would like me to update during the week- once or twice a week?**

 **Oh and guys if you find any errors feel free to point them out. The book is unedited after all.**


	12. 10 End of the Year Feast

The Great Hall was filled with noise and laughter. The sound of students chattering and laughing could be heard. Relieved expressions showed that they were all glad that the grueling examination sessions had ended.

However one First Year brunette on the Slytherin table sat lost in thoughts, oblivious to all that was going in around her. Hermione Granger was thinking about the strange experience in the chambers under the third floor corridor. Images flashed in her mind. Entering the door and finding themselves in a room filled with flying keys. Draco had ridden a broom which according to a him "wouldn't even be found in a museum" to grab the key.

Entering the next room and playing the life sized chess game. Daphne's knight being smashed to smithereens. Draco and her entering the fire portal that opened up leading to a room where a table sat in the middle with potions and a piece of paper on it. The pair trying to solve the riddle she was so sure had been set up by either McGonagall or Snape, maybe both.

Her watching Draco drink the potion that would allow him to go back to the chess board room and then drinking the potion which would lead her through to another chamber. This part of her adventure she had recounted to no one.

Draco and Daphne had tried persuading her. Theo and Blaise had nagged her for hours. In the end she had snapped at Draco who at the time was the one trying to coerce her into revealing her experience. This had resulted in Draco ignoring her for the pat two days.

It was only this morning that the blond had apologized to her saying her would no longer persuade her to spill the beans on what had happened but he hoped that she knew he could be trusted. If she ever needed an war he would be happy to lend his. With that speech, so uncharacteristic of him, he had proceeded to commenting that he would also be willing to lend her his experience Quidditch skills considering how poor her were.

When Hermione had stepped through the fire, she had found herself standing between two pillars in a stone chamber. She had seen a mirror and a robed man she immediately recognized as Professor Quirrel, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. What shocked her was that his turban was not on his head and he was facing her. If Hermione was not hidden between the pillars, he would have surely seen her.

The young girl gasped when she saw a face on what was supposed to be the Professor's head in the huge mirror standing in the middle of the room. What was even more shocking was Harry Potter kneeling beside the figure Hermione thought was a normal professor.

A thin, high pitched voice kept on asking him for the Philosopher's stone. Hermione's brain was running at top speed. Everything seemed to be falling in place. But what of Snape? Just then Quirrel spoke up.

"Master we have another presence in the room." Hermione's heart sped up.

"Yes Quirrel. I'm aware of it," the voice snarled. "You're not the only one who can see through mirrors girl."

Hermione was terrified now. And she was confused. "Leave her be Quirrel. Once Potter here hands over the stone, I shall regain my powers and deal with this pestering student."

The voice then directed itself to Harry. "Potter hand over the stone. I know you have it. Stubbornness will only get you where it got your parents. The grave!"

After that, the rest was a blur in Hermione's mind. Lights, screaming, fire. Dumbledore had somehow arrived and from her spot she saw him levitate an unconcious Potter towards a door that had appeared out of nowhere. Once she was sure the coast was clear, she had sneaked back into the Slytherin dorms where Draco, Theo and Blaise were waiting for her and had immediately showered her with questions. She made an excuse about being too tired and inquired about Daphne after which she raced up the stairs to her room, ignoring her friends' confused shouts.

However she was still confused. What happened to Quirrel? Who was that creature stuck to his head? What was Potter doing with the Philosopher's stone? It wasn't like she could go up to Dumbledore and ask him. She would have to answer all the questions about how she knew of the whole thing. This would get her and her friends into big trouble.

Draco nudged her breaking her out of her reverie. "Dumbledore just stood up. I can't wait to see the look on those Gryffindor losers' faces when we win the cup once again. Just like we won the Quidditch cup this year."

"Students and respected teachers. It has been been a year filled with new experiences, lessons and adventure. But like all things, it has finally come to an end. First of all, I would like to congratulate our 7th year students for surviving all these years. You will now forever leave this school but our good wishes remain with you."

"With that said, I shall now proceed to announcing the House Cup before which I need to award some last minute house points. To Neville Longbottom, 20 points for showing great courage and standing up to his friends. To Ronald Weasley, 50 points for his remarkable chess skills. To Parvati Patil, 50 points for successfully employing her logical side and to Harry Potter, 50 points for portraying courage and being valiant in the situation he was placed in."

"Now if my adding skills to me right, Gryffindor now stands in the lead and therefore are rightfully awarded the House Cup."

A swish of his wand and the banners changed from the Slytherin green and silver to the Gryffindor red and gold. The Slytherins' enraged out cries were cancelled out by the rest of the hall cheering for the Gryffindor victory.

On the train ride back home, all Hermione could only think of how the students called the Slytherins evil and mean. How they decided they were all worthless and cruel and discriminating when they themselves were no better. How they had painted the Slytherins in black over the years, and themselves in white failing to see that in reality, the world was a combination of various shades of gray- not just a combination of the aforementioned two colours.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I apologize for such a late update. Like I've mentioned before, my laptop wasn't working. It's fixed now. I was also having serious writers block and I do realize that this chapter isn't one of the best I've written, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment.**

 **Please comment your thoughts on the story because I have seriously no idea what most of you think of the story. And that can be demotivating at times. Reviews always manage to give me inspiration to write more.**

 **Thanks to all those who read and review. This is the end of First Year. I'm currently planning out the next few chapters of the story. It may now start to deviate from the original storyline. :) :)**


	13. 11 Summertime

Hermione stared at the envelope in front of her that Draco's owl had just dropped. For more than half of the summer vacations, she had not been in touch with him. He had been in France for vacations. Blaise had gone off to Italy. Which meant it was just her, Daphne and Theo these days. She broke open the seal, rolling her eyes at the fact that he was using the official Malfoy seal already and read the letter.

 _"Dear Hermione,_

 _If you're done rolling your eyes at my use of the official seal, then I'd like to inform you of my return to England. France was amazing. I brought you back a few books which I did not send with the owls. I'll bring them over when my mother visits yours. They're in French though._

 _Anyways, I'll be heading down to Diagon Alley in a week with father. You can come along. Theo might join me. You can ask Daphne if she wants to come along too._

 _Sorry I missed your birthday. Your present is inside the envelope. I've shrinked it. Hopefully you know how to restore it. If you can't, I'm not buying you another present._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione grinned and shook the envelope to empty it. A small object fell out. She pulled out the other wand she kept in her bed side drawers. The wand used to be her mother's until she found another one that suited her better. She pointed it at the object and muttered the words that would restore it to its normal size. It was a silver pendant with an emerald.

Taking out a quill and parchment she started to pen her reply.

The Malfoys were having dinner when an owl swooped in and dropped the letter it was carrying in front of Draco, right into the bowl of soup he was eating.

"This stupid owl needs to stop plonking letters into my food. This is the third time," Draco groaned.

Narcissa smiled and flicked her wand to remove the stains. "Thanks mum."

"Who's it from son?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione." he said excitedly.

 _You couldn't have bought something less expensive could you. The books you mentioned would have sufficed as a present. If the emerald is real, I am killing you. Thanks though._

 _Speaking of books, you should know I can read French. You're not the only genius here. Mum has been nagging me to arrange a trip to Diagon Alley since the letter arrived. Something about 'if we go late then we'll have to encounter too many unpleasant people' and 'avoiding the crowd'._

 _Hermione_

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged smirks as the boy stood up and left the table to go answer his friend. Dinner long forgotten.

Draco tapped his foot against the pavement. "What's taking them so long?"

"Patience is virtue mate," Theo answered, grinning at his impatient friend.

"Patience be damned," the young Malfoy retorted. "What's in the bag you're holding."

Theo was about to answer when he spotted the two girls and said, "There they are."

"Hey Hermione. Hey Daph," Theo said.

"Hello Theo. Sorry we're late. Daphne here could not find the coat she wanted and refused to wear another one," Hermione said, grinning. Then she turned to Draco and squealed as she hugged him, "Draco! You're finally here. Why didn't you come visit when your mum came over yesterday? You said you would."

"Stop squeezing me to death," Draco replied, smile plastered upon his face. "Father decided to take me to his office. I didn't know mum would be visiting Aunt Isabelle. If I did I would've stayed home."

The brunette let go of him and then suddenly hit him hard on his shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" Draco asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Mum said the emerald is real. Had I not promised to not return any gifts, I would have given that gift back," Hermione replied crossly.

He laughed. "Whatever. Did you like it though?" Noticing her glare, he laughed again. "I know you loved it. Stop whining about it's price. I'm a Malfoy. I have expensive taste. Seriously, after being friends for ten years one would think you'd be used to it."

"Fine," Hermione said.

"If you two are done bantering, Hermione here is that book I wrote to you about in my last letter," Theo cut in, handing Hermione the brown bag that Draco had earlier inquired about.

"Finally. I was waiting for you to send it to me already," Hermione said, missing the frown on Draco's face as she took the parcel from Theo's hands.

"What's so special about the book? Don't you have it in your library?" Draco asked.

"Oh it's just a thing Theo and I started over the summer while we were bored. We recommended each other books that we'd read. Nothing much," Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Let's start with the bookstore."

Draco stared at Hermione and Theo who were now animatedly conversing with each other as they walked ahead. "Annoying isn't it? Trust me, all summer long this book exchange thing is the only thing they both talk about."

Draco nodded and started to walk towards the bookstore with Daphne who was going on about Gilderoy Lockhart, author of all the books in the school list this year. When they reached Flourish and Blotts' Draco had been enlightened about the bloke's award winning smile and brave adventures. Truth be told, Draco thought the man was an idiot. He was smart enough to not voice this thought out loud to Daphne though. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE. for those of you who have been asking for Dramione action, I hope you like the mini Dramione scene I put in. It's not much, but it's the beginning. Please please please review because I am literally in the dark about your thoughts. Thanks to the few who did review. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

 **A recent review was left by a guest so I don't know who you are. Just want to thank you for your kind words. I'm really grateful. If you have an account do review using that so I no who to thank.**


	14. 12 Dragon

"What the bloody hell is that Blaise?" Theo asked, staring at the creature in his friend's hand. Draco too stood there shocked at what their Italian friend was showing them.

"What does it look like genius?" the boy shot back, smirking.

"A dragon. Mate why do you have a dragon on school grounds. If Snape found out you are so dead. That said, that is one sick Hungarian Horntail. How did you sneak it in?" Draco asked.

"What is all this fuss about?" Hermione questioned who had been sitting in the grass a little away from the pair, chatting with Daphne.

"Is that a dragon? A shrunken dragon!" Daphne asked, slightly alarmed as she saw Theo attempting to touch it. The dragon opened its mouth to snort up some fire. Sadly, it's size meant it was harmless.

"It's cute," Hermione said. Everyone turned their heads to look at her shocked.

"It's a dragon, Hermione. Not some kitten or puppy at the corner of the road which you can call cute," Draco remarked. "Move Theo. Can't you see it doesn't like you."

"Yeah. You try holding it then since you're so great and all," Theo shot back.

"What am I? A Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"No but aren't you an oh-so-great Malfoy who can do anything he pleases," Theo mocked. Draco glared at him and shoved him to the side.

"Careful," Hermione said as he reached out to hold the dragon.

"Hah, there," Draco exclaimed smugly when the dragon did not bite him or blow fire at him like he did to Theo. It was now Theo's turn to glare.

"Maybe it recognizes its own kind," Blaise said laughing.

"When will you get over the fact that my name means dragon," Draco said shaking his head.

"I swear to Merlin I will kill those stupid Gryffindors for ratting out about the dragon. How did they come to know about it in the first place," Blaise groaned as the group of friends made their way to McGonagall's office where Snape had called them.

"Well you did show it to us when we were sitting by the lake. It isn't exactly some place private. It wouldn't have happened had we been in the common room," Hermione said.

"Potter and Weasley should never have shown up this year. Merlin knows the world is better off without them," Draco stated.

The group walked to McGonagall's room conversing amongst themselves, stopping when they were in front of the door which stood ajar. McGonagall noticed them immediately. "Do step in," she said. Snape stood in one corner of the room, his face expressionless as usual.

"Well it has been brought to my notice that you have all been spotted with a dragon in your possessions. Are you not aware of the fact that it is a violation of the school rules? Before I let Professor Snape announce your punishment, I would like to whom exactly does the dragon belong?"

The old Professor stared at the group of Slytherins for a few minutes but upon noticing the fact that they would all remain silent she continued, "Very well then. I assume none of you will enlighten us about the name of the owner."

"We don't rat out on our friends Professor. Not all of us are tell tales you see," Draco stated, smirking. McGonagall merely rolled her eyes, her lips a straight line.

"Professor Snape, do tell them their punishment now," McGonagall said. Snape was about to say something when a student came in rushing.

"Professor, another student has been petrified. Professor Dumbledore asked you both to come to the Hospital Wing,"

McGonagall gasped, and her expression became sorrowful but she immediately regained composure. "This conversation will continue later. Please head back to your dormitories immediately. If you are caught wandering around, mark my words the consequences will be severe," she said, her tone rebuking after which she hurried out of her office. Snape followed with a swish of his robes.

That night, the group sat talking in their corner in the Slytherin common room. "By the way, who's been petrified this time?" Daphne asked.

"Collin Creevey, Mr Creepy stalker who follows Potter and Lockhart all around the school with his stupid camera thing," Theo replied.

" I say good riddance. He was an annoying little loser," Blaise said.

"Aren't you all a little afraid about the whole Chamber of Secrets thing?" Daphne asked.

"What's there to be scared of. The threat was for the mudbloods. The chamber can be opened only by the heir of Slytherin. We're all Slytherins and purebloods. We have nothing to be afraid of Daph," Draco replied.

"I asked my parents about it the last time I wrote them. All they said was that the last time, someone died. I reckon the same will happen this time," Hermione piped in.

"Who cares?" Theo said. "Wasn't the killer caught though?"

"I don't know. Forget it. Are you all trying out for the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?" Hermione asked. The boys nodded and so did Daphne.

"Don't worry Hermione, next time I'll make you audition as well. You've improved over the summer. A little more practice and you can join our Quidditch matches instead of sitting there keeping tabs on the scores or reading some book," Draco said.

Hermione groaned. "I still don't like flying. How many times must I tell you this. And let me assure you I will never play Quidditch ever."

Draco grinned. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't really care. I'll get you to play Quidditch somehow."

Hermione laughed. "Speaking of books, mum sent me that book we were discussing in the library that day. I'm done with it so I'll go grab it from my room. You coming Daph?"

"Sure," she replied.

As Draco stared at the retreating figures of his friends, he could not help but think of how Hermione had a pretty laugh. He also could not help wonder why this book exchange was annoying him so much. Maybe because he was used to Hermione asking him for books. Yeah. That was it.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. So two updates in a day. A new record for me. I'm just trying to compensate for the lack of updates from when my laptop was out of order. This is kind of a filler chapter. I hope it isn't too lame.**


	15. 13 Dragons, Jealousy and Petrifications

"What are these two idiots sulking about?" Hermione asked as she entered the Slytherin Common Room. She groaned as she sat down on her usual sofa throwing her book bag to the floor carelessly. She had just returned from the Library where she had been completing her homework so that she could be free on the weekend.

"Why don't you ask them yourself," Daphne answered, suppressing the grin that threatened to form on her face. Hermione shrugged.

"Oi! Blaise, Theo? What's with the long mopey faces?" Hermione questioned.

The two boys just grunted and Theo glared at Daphne. "What?" Daphne exclaimed defensively.

"How did Quidditch tryouts go by the way? I know I promised you and Draco I'd come but I was too engrossed in my homework," Hermione said. Daphne was now laughing, not being able to resist. The confused expression on hermione's face and the boys' glares just made it worse.

"Allow me to explain," drawled a voice from behind them. "Well these two idiots didn't make it to the Quidditch team and therefore are moping around."

"That's okay boys. You're both talented players. There's always next year," Hermione said pityingly, making the two groan even more. Then realization dawned upon Hermione's eyes and she squealed, "Wait! If these "two idiots didn't make it to the team" as you so kindly phrased it, that means you and Daph made it?" Daphne nodded, smiling proudly.

"You are currently looking at the new Slytherin Seeker, Mi," Draco smugly stated. Hermione squealed once again and hugged him.

"You need to stop trying to squish me to death or by the time the match comes around I will already be dead," the blond remarked, but the smile on his face showed he really was glad that his best friend was proud of him making into the team.

"I'm glad Daph made it into the team. Any comments about girls and Quidditch Mr. Nott," Hermione asked. Daphne and Hermione both started to laugh as Theo got up and stormed away. Blaise followed suit.

"So you're coming down to the pitch to watch us practice right? You owe me this considering you forgot to attend tryouts," Draco asked Hermione as the two walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I don't care if you need to finish reading the book Theo lent you, it can wait."

Hermione laughed. "But I don't like Quidditch. And it's boring."

"I don't care. You like me and I'm not boring," Draco replied, intent on making sure the brunette came.

"Okay fine. But only because Daphne will kill me. Who would like you?" Hermione replied teasingly.

The two joined the rest of the group on the table just as Dumbledore stood up. "Excuse this old man for interrupting breakfast but I would like to inform you all that Professor Lockhart has started a Dueling Club in collaboration with Professor Snape, to train you all in the art of defense. Those who are willing to join may register their names with their respective House Heads, or their House Prefects. First session will be held in two weeks, right after the first Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match." With that the old man sat down and waved his wand, allowing the hungry students to dig in and continue their chatter.

"That Lockhart is a complete dunce. Are any of you signing up for this club of his?" Blaise asked as he buttered his toast. Daphne glared at him.

"I will. And he isn't a dunce as you so rudely put it. Had you taken the time to read his published works about his adventures you'd know just how smart and brave he is," Daphne retaliated.

Hermione grinned. "Excuse daphne and her silly crush. Even if he did all that his books claim he has done, his ego and stupid attitude outshine that smartness and bravery."

"Well I might sign up just to see Snape make a fool of him," Draco replied.

"Yeah. If Snape is in this, he's bound to put Mr. Waltzing with Werewolves to shame," Theo commented.

"It's Wanderings with Werewolves," Daphne countered. Hermione shook her head at the girl while the boys started to laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed Draco, Daphne and the rest of the Slytherin team down to the field.

"Oh Drakie. I'm so happy that you've made it into the team. I always knew you would. You're just a naturally talented flyer and no one can deny that you are going to make an amazing Seeker. You'll be the best Seeker Slytherin has ever had," Pansy gushed.

Theo, who had also accompanied Hermione laughed at the blatantly obvious form of flattery Pansy had chosen to woo Draco. "Thanks Pans," Draco said.

"I'll be right here, in the stands cheering you," Pansy said. Draco nodded.

"And I'll be right here in the stand puking if she doesn't stop already," Hermione whispered to Theo who laughed a little too loudly.

"Mind sharing the joke?" Draco asked. Theo shook his head. Draco raised his eyebrow as he looked at his friends both clearly wanting to break into laughter but were desperately trying not to.

"If you're done talking to your fangirls, do join us up there," Daphne sneered down from her broomstick.

"Coming," Draco replied, kicking off into the sky and zipping past his blonde friend.

Practice was going smoothly until Marcus, the captain whistled and called all the flyers down to the ground. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Theo, who was just as confused. Both of them got down to the field just in time to see the problem.

"It's the Gryffindorks," Draco explained before Hermione and Theo asked.

"We booked the pitch for the day Flint. Harry here is our new Seeker. We need to train him," Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain stated.

"You've clearly made an error. I booked it with Professor Snape. We need to train our new Seeker and Chaser," Marcus replied, emphasizing the and. Draco stepped forward smugly.

"Anyways, with those brooms, no amount of practice will ensure you lots' victory," the Slytherin Beater said. "Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to show his support for the game and his ex-house by upgrading our brooms to the Nimbus 2001."

"At least, our new Seeker got in on talent unlike someone whose daddy had to bribe the team," Weasley sneered.

"Well at least some of us have the money to buy our own books, robes and wands, Weasel. We don't rely on people and their charity," Hermione shot back, angered at the hit the redhead had made to her friend's talent.

"Why you snobby bint, Slugulus Eructo," the Weasel exclaimed, as some light shot out of his wand and then exploded.

When the smoke cleared, all the Slytherins broke into laughter when they saw his spell had rebounded and he was sitting on the ground vomiting slugs. "That's what happens when you use hand me downs Weasel," Draco sneered.

"Looks like the field is ours today," Flint stated, smiling egotistically as the Gryffindors all gathered around Ron, helping Harry hoist him up and take him to the Hospital Wing.

"It's pathetic really. You'd think the lot didn't know simple magic," Theo sneered. "Just levitate the idiot."

"Leave the dumb idiots be. Get back to the stands. Marcus will have me fly extra rounds if I stay here any longer," Draco replied, mounting his broom and shooting back into the sky.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. Here's another update. Posting the next chapter in a few minutes.**

 **I have a request for all those who read to please, please, please review and share their thoughts on the story. The lack of reviews is very demotivating and I'm seriously considering not writing anymore because whats the point of writing when no one seems interested. I'd rather juse imagine the whole thing in my head.**

 **Please review.?**


	16. 14 Quidditch Match and the Dueling Club

The Quidditch Match rolled around in the middle of November on a cold, autumn day. The Great Hall that morning was even more noisier than usual, if that was possible. The students were all wearing colours of the team they were supporting. Even though it was a Gryffindor-Slytherin match, it seemed more like Slytherin versus the rest of the school.

"Discriminating bigots! Blame us all they want for being evil and treating muggleborns differently, but they're no saints," Hermione thought as she walked down to breakfast.

"Wipe the frown of your face, bookworm," Draco said as he joined her and they both made their way to the table.

"You have to win Draco. You just have to. Otherwise I'll chop off your head and give it to Pansy so that she can place it in her Draco Malfoy shrine," Hermione exclaimed.

Draco raised his eyebrow at his friend's sudden outburst. She was never a determined Quidditch fan and here she was threatening him. "You don't have to dish out threats to ensure that we win. I'm better than Potter and Slytherin has been winning the Quidditch Cup since ages."

"Your father's here," Daphne informed Draco who was pulling on his arm guards.

"He is on the Board of Governors so I had a feeling he would attend my first match," Draco replied offhandedly.

"Line up. Let's get moving. Hooch has blown the first whistle," Flint ordered. "Remember Malfoy, if in the first five minutes, we don't score points then you find the Snitch and you catch it. If we do score then let us get some fifty or sixty points and then you catch that annoying little ball. Keep you eye on what Potter is doing, he might spot the Snitch before you, but you have to be the one who catches it. Now let's go out and show those fools what we're made of!"

The team cheered as they all went out. Before he knew it, the whistle had been blown and all the players were darting about in the sky. Draco sneered when he saw Potter halted mid air, watching the game play out with fascination, foolish grin plastered upon his face.

Draco started scanning the skies for the snitch. In his search, he noticed his friends standing in the stands cheering for the team. He grinned when he saw the Snitch darting above Hermione's head. He looked away casually so that Potter would not notice.

Noticing the loud groans, he realized that their team had scored. "Where the hell did the snitch go?" he said to himself, realizing that it was now nowhere near Hermione or his friends. Shaking his head, he flew around the pitch when Potter zoomed past him. He would have followed the boy, had he not seen the Bludger hot on his trail. "A rouge Bludger. Poor Potter," he though smirking.

In the stands, Theo explained to Hermione why the Bludger was following Harry. "I think he's spotted the Snitch!" Blaise exclaimed, pointing to Draco who was flying towards Potter, hand extended.

"That does not look good," Hermione commented when she noticed that Draco was headed for the snitch, cutting into what was Harry and the Bludger's path. They were all bound to collide.

In the air, Draco had also realized that the crash was inevitable unless he somehow managed to dive past. Therefore he started to fly higher and once he was sure flying past Harry would not risk a collision, he steered his broom to dive into Harry's path, smirking as his hands wrapped around the metal ball.

The Slytherins started to cheer just as the Bludger collided into Harry who came crashing down. Everyone started to gather around the fallen player, who had apparently broken his arm. When Draco saw Lockhart rushing through the crowd, he laughed and knew the scene was one that should not be missed.

And he was right. Later on in the Slytherin Common Room, as the Slytherins all celebrated the season's first victory, the group of five still were laughing about the how Lockhart had simply melted Harry's bones into jelly. Well everyone except Daphne.

Two weeks after the first match, like Dumbledore had mentioned, the Dueling Club's first session was held in the Great Hall where the tables had been cleared and a stage was set up. There was a huge crowd of chattering students surrounding it.

Lockhart stood on the stage, smiling his idiotic smile, accompanied by Snape who stood there in his usual expressionless form, occasionally sneering at a student in the crowd.

"Remind me again how Snape refrained from killing four year old you when you gifted him some No-Grease Shampoo," Theo asked.

"Simple. Mum glared at him," Draco stated, smirk in place as Theo nodded in understanding.

"Now as you are all aware Dumbledore has granted me permission to conduct these sessions along with my assistant, whom you all know as your Potions' master, Professor Snape," Lockhart stated, pacing around the stage. "It is very vital that you all know how to apply the spells we learn at a daily basis practically, so that if you ever find yourselves in situations like mine - refer to my published works for that- then you too can come out of them unscathed."

"Now, I shall demonstrate how a duel is performed along with Professor Snape. Watch carefully students and fret not. I'll make sure you have your Potions' Professor intact by the time I'm done with him," Lockhart said smirking.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Considering the murderous glint in Snape's eye, that's highly unlikely," she whispered to her friends.

The boys laughed but Daphne huffed and retorted, "I wouldn't bet on it. Lockhart defeated all those creatures mentioned in his published works."

"Who cares?" The boys replied simultaneously.

Just then the two Professors took their positions and bowed. By the time Lockhart was done twirling his fingers, Snape had his wand out and held it in front of him like a sword. The next thing they all knew was Snape shouting an "Expelliarmus" causing a red stream of light to erupt from his wand, causing Lockhart to fly back off the stage and smashing against a wall. His wand had flown and fell on one end of the stage.

Lockhart got up dusting his robes. Snape merely snarled at him. "Told you Snape would make a fool out of him. If the pixie incident and Potte's jelly bones weren't enough to prove it, here's another piece of evidence for you Daph," Blaise commented. Daphne huffed.

"Ah. A simple Disarming spell. Not many could've have seen it coming but being the experienced person I am, I saw it coming ages ago. I merely allowed your Potions Professor to go through with it to demonstrate the workings of said spell. Now before further ado I would like you all to pair up and begin with simple Disarming spells like Professor Snape just enacted."

Draco stood by Hermione as soon as the words came out of the Professor's mouth. Maybe because he saw Pansy eyeing him and had o wish to become disfigured at a young age. Theo and Daphne paired up leaving Blaise with Pansy. Hermione gave him a pitiful glance before taking stance.

Just then Professor Snape walked past and stopped where Harry and Ron stood a few feet away from Draco and Hermione.

"We can't have two idiots together now can we. Weasley you can partner up with Ms. Granger here. Draco follow me to the stage. Lockhart requires test subjects," Snape drawled.

Ron scowled as he took his place before Hermione. "You're so done Granger," he said as the two bowed and took their positions.

"You don't scare me Weasel. The last time you pointed your broken wand at me, you ended up vomiting slugs," Hermione shot back, her voice challenging, her eyebrow raised.

"Why you," the red head started but was cut off mid sentence as a bright red light shot out of Hermione's wand and his wand went flying out of his hand.

"I believe we're done here. I'm going to go watch my best friend embarrass yours in front of everyone. Not that he can't do that himself," Hermione said, walking away to where some students had gathered around stage to watch Harry and Draco, Lockhart and Snape's representatives battle it out.

 **Two updates in a day people. I don't know what else I can do to get some sort of response from all of you. I'm not one those people who'll ask for a certain number of reviews to update further. Which is why I'm contemplating not updating st all. It's very demotivating when you're writing and all of a sudden your brain goes what's the point, you don't even know if people like your work.**

 **I want to thank the people who did review ... to my 16 reviewers... here's a shoutout... I'm updating only for you all**


	17. 15 The Duel and it's Consequences

Now remember students, only disarm each other." That was what Lockhart had instructed when Draco and Harry bowed, adopting the dueling stance. Harry had nodded while Draco had smirked at him. That was five minutes ago. Now Draco was bent over trying to overcome the tickling charm Harry had cast upon him.

Harry stood in his place, grinning triumphantly. He failed to notice that Draco had raised his wand and was taken by surprise when Draco shouted, "Levicorpus." All the Slytherins broke out into laughter at the sigh of Harry hanging upside down.

Having had enough of the nonsense, Lockhart cast a "Finite" cancelling out both spells allowing the two wizards to regain their normal postures.

"Students please, the disarming spell. It's Expelliarmus," Lockhart shouted. Draco looked unfazed. Harry muttered a "Sorry Professor" but his expression said otherwise.

The two began once again. Draco shouted, "Serpensortia" and the crowd gasped when a snake came slithering towards Harry.

"Fret not students for I shall control the serpent," Lockhart said, stepping in front of Harry and brandishing his wand.

"This bloke is the biggest joke I've ever seen," Hermione commented. Theo nodded in agreement.

The shrieking continued as the snake, longer now after Lockhart's lifesaving spell, slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. All of sudden Harry stepped towards the snake.

"Is Potter mad or is he mad?" Blaise asked. "Why the hell is he hissing at it?"

Hermione looked at Blaise confused. She was sure Harry had just asked the snake to step away and here Blaise was saying he was hissing at it.

"Well I guess he's a Parselmouth. Or he thinks he is," Theo replied.

"Even if he is, he shouldn't go around advertising the trait. Even in Slytherin, it wouldn't be taken lightly," Blaise commented.

"I'm sure he's just messing around. He's a half blood and a Gryffindor. I doubt he can talk to snakes," Pansy stated in her usual snarky manner.

Just then Professor Snape cast a spell turning the snake into a rope. Glaring once at Lockhart for his incompetency, he turned around and sauntered off, after muttering a "Class over."

The crowd however was now staring at Harry, some confused, some scared.

"Theo, here's the book you asked for," Hermione said, sitting down at the cushion in the Slytherin dorm.

Draco rolled his eyes and before the two could break out into a detailed discussion about the book he said, "Say guys, have you heard the recent rumour flying around about Saint Potter?"

Seeing the questioning looks on his friend's faces, he decided to continue. "Well, they're saying Potter is the heir of Slytherin. He's the one control that monster in the chamber."

"That's complete nonsense. Potter the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Potter the half blood. Potter the epitome of all things Gryffindor is the heir of Salazar bloody Slytherin? That's hilarious," Theo exclaimed grinning.

"Well gossip is gossip. I'm more curious about the monster. I wrote to my father about it and he told me that the monster is unknown. Something linked to Salazar Slytherin though unlike my mum who told me that the chamber was just a thing from tales," Hermione said.

"The Chamber exists. That's for sure. Even my father told me this much. He also told me that the last time it was opened, someone died. The school was going to be shut down but the perpetrator confessed. Things were sorted out," Draco added in.

"When did this happen?" Theo asked. "Did your father say who died?"

"He didn't say. But I think it's from when my grandfather was studying here. He mentioned Dumbledore being a teacher at the time. Father seemed pretty pleased that the chamber is opened again," Draco replied.

"Your father and his stoicism about blood purity," Theo said grinning.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Drop the subject before you all start arguing," Daphne who had been listening silently cut in.

That night Hermione sat by the window, looking into the lake. The glass was charmed to not break from the force of the water. The brunette found staring at the creatures under the lake calming. She was confused. Confused about the voices she had been hearing lately. Initially she had assumed it was from exhaustion but now she admitted she was a little scared.

Hearing voices, even in the Wizarding World, was never a good sign. However she was sure about one thing after spying on Potter, that he too was hearing these voices. The difference between him and her, he was foolish enough to follow them. That usually ended with him landing upon the petrification sites.

The difference between him and her was also the fact that hermione had realized that this was connected to the opening of the Chamber and the heir business.

Her thoughts flashed past to first year and the chamber under the third floor corridor. She was still scared from the experience. Rubbing her temples in frustration, she got up and lay down on her bed, her mind storming with questions. The foremost was the pending decision regarding whether or not she would look into the Chamber matter.

One thing was for sure though, she needed to be alert of Potter and his movements. The boy often seemed to know more than he let on. Last year's events had proven that much.


	18. 16 Potion Books and Tattle Tales

"Hey Theo," Hermione said, making the boy look up from the piece of parchment upon which he had been fervently scratching away his quill.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you do me a favour?" she questioned.

"Depends on what it is," he replied.

"I need this book. I know the Hogwarts Library has it but it's in the restricted section. If I write home for it, my mum might not sent it to me. It's not exactly something a second year student should be reading," she said.

Theo grinned. "Little Hermione wants an off limits book. I'm sure I can have it sent from home. My father doesn't usually mind me reading stuff I shouldn't read. What's the book called?"

"Moste Potente Potions." Seeing Theo's curious expression she continued, "I came across this potion in another book I was reading. Seemed a bit off so I bet Potente Potions has something about it. Wasn't a potion you'd come across in the school appointed texts."

He nodded understandingly. "Consider it done. I'll write to my father tonight. You'll have it in a couple of days."

Hermione grinned. Step one of her mission was through.

"Why exactly are we climbing up this Owlery to collect your parcel. Couldn't the owl just deliver it to you in the Great Hall?" Draco inquired as the two boys trudged up the stairs.

"If I had it delivered to me in the Hall in front of the whole school's and the teacher's curious eyes, it would be confiscated," Theo replied.

"This place stinks," Draco commented, as the two boys stepped into the small room where all the owls were nesting. Theo nodded in agreement, holding out his hand and calling out his owl's name.

Taking the parcel, he unwrapped it. "Woah. Mate, that's in the school's restricted section. Since when did you develop an interest in such extensive potions?" Draco asked.

"Not me. Hermione," Theo stated.

"Why…" Draco began to form a question but was cut off.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slytherin snobs breaking rules. Wait till McGonagall and Snape get to know about this. Some of those potions are borderline Dark Arts. You won't get a pass this time," a smug voice commented, making the two boys turn.

Draco groaned. "Seriously Weasley. When will you realize we're not scared of your tattle tale habits. Go ahead. Go tell McGonagall whatever you want to."

Harry, who was standing with Ron, scowled. "Come on Ron. They think they're too high and mighty. Luck won't be by their side everytime."

With that the two turned and hastened down the steps, obviously in search of their Head of House, to inform them about what they had witnessed. Theo and Draco rolled their eyes and started to descend the stairs. Theo made sure he slid back the book into the paper bag.

Sighing in relief when they finally made it back to the Common Room, they were met by a frantic Hermione. "Snape called you both to McGonagall's office. Any idea why?" she asked.

Theo groaned. "Potter and Weasel saw us with the Potions book you wanted. Apparently the gits are educated enough to be able to read the book's title and discern that it's banned in the school," he replied.

Hermione made an irritated expression. "Seriously? Those two need to grow up. Get going both of you. Leave the book here. Don't say you had it but say you did have a book. Leave the rest to Daphne and I."

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked, turning around to leave for McGonagall's office.

"No idea. I think he's in detention with Flitwick for some Charms' essay that he forgot to submit," she replied.

"That's expected of him," the blond said. Hermione grinned in agreement.

When the two Slytherin boys arrived at McGonagall's office, they were met by Harry and Ron, standing outside the door with smug grins plastered upon their faces. The two had obviously been waiting for them, because as soon as Theo and Draco arrived, they knocked the door and went inside.

McGonagall was seated in her chair behind her table, a stern expression upon her face looking at the four boys over her spectacles perched low on her nose. Snape in a corner, his face expressionless as usual, a sneer threatening to grace his features. Draco felt a sense of déjà vu, as he realized the situation was similar to the time when earlier in the year they had been called upon for something that Harry and Ron had tattled about.

But unlike last time, Draco and Theo were relying upon their friends to ensure Harry and Ron's accusation though true, would be proven false. Even though last time, Snape had conveniently forgotten to dish out punishments, they would not be as lucky this time. Considering the fact that the book in their possession was considered to have certain potions that bordered on Dark Arts, McGonagall would ensure they were severely punished.

"Well. Yet again, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have managed to bring to my notice that both of you were breaking the school rules. Again. They claim to have seen you with a certain book that happens to be banned in the school, and is placed in the school library's restricted section. A check was made to ensure that the school book is still in its respective place, and considering the fact that you were in the Owlery when seen with it, I assume one of you had it sent to you from sources outside the school," the old witch said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape asked, his voice a slow drawl.

Theo looked at Draco. Breathing in, Draco replied, "Professor, we did go to the Owlery. And yes, Potter and Weasley here did see us with a parcel. A parcel which contained a book. But what the two failed to see, was that it was not the book they claim it is. I don't blame them. They were standing far away and happen to have a sad habit of jumping to conclusions."

Theo suppressed his urge to laugh. "They're lying. We both saw it was Moste Potente Potions. They both even dared us to go ahead and inform you that they had the book in their possession. They're liars. I say give them Veritaserum." Ron shouted, enraged.

"Mr. Weasley, let me assure you that we were in no need of your extreme suggestions. A mere check of their room and the parcel will suffice," Snape spat.

With that, the Potions Professor walked out of the room to get to the Slytherin dormitory. McGonagall followed suit, stopping only to give Harry and Ron a glare which clearly said "You better have been right about this or else". The boys followed.

Snape muttered the password to the portrait and stepped in. The Slytherins inside seemed shocked to see their Head of House in the Common Room. "Out!" he shouted.

That broke the inhabitants out of their daze and they all scrambled to their feet and stepped out into the corridor. Hermione and Daphne exchanged glances with Theo and Draco before stepping outside.

"Where's the parcel?" McGonagall asked.

"I gave it to Hermione," Theo replied.

"Call Miss Granger," Snape ordered.

Hermione stepped inside, a little scared of being caught. She hoped her plan would work. "Bring the parcel Theodore gave you Miss Granger," Snape said.

She hurried up the stairs and brought down the parcel. "Why does Miss Granger have your book Mr. Nott?" she heard McGonagall ask as she ascended the stairs.

"As irrelevant as that question is Professor, she's my friend and we both enjoy similar books. Thought I'd share it with her," Theo replied icily. Hermione snickered mentally.

"Umm, here it is Professor," Hermione spoke up.

Snape took it from her hands and pulled out the book. Hermione stared with bated breath hoping her wand work had not failed her.

"Medieval Period's Potions," Snape read out, looking at Harry and Ron pointedly. "Doesn't seem like the book you both claimed it to be."

McGonagall glared angrily at her Gryffindor students. "But Professor!" Ron started but was cut off by her.

"I have had enough of this Mr. Weasley. Last time you claimed these students were in possession of a dragon, then you fired a slug spewing spell which because of your carelessness rebounded and now this. I will have no more of your petty rivalry wasting my precious time. Fifty points from both of you. Follow me. Now!" the old Professor shouted.

"Yes Professor," Harry muttered defeated, elbowing Ron in the ribs to stop him from screaming in protest.

Once the three had left the Common Room, Snape spoke up. "Miss Granger, Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy, consider yourselves lucky this time. I am well aware of the glamour charm you cast upon this book. If next time you're caught by another teacher because of this book, I will make sure you regret it. You can't have me forgetting to punish you every time."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione mumbled. Draco and Theo echoed her. Nodding curtly, Snape left the room and the rest of the students spilled back inside the room.

Hermione fell back down on the couch relieved. She would have hated it if Theo and Draco got in trouble because of her.

"What was that?" she heard Marcus Flint ask the boys.

"Bloody Gryffindors being tattle tales. Thankfully, Hermione put them into their place. As if us Slytherins could be caught red handed by dunderheads like them," Draco replied, grinning smugly.

"That was bloody smart of you," Theo told Hermione sitting down beside her. "I don't think I would have thought that up."

"Well you're you and she's our Hermione. There's a huge difference Theo," Draco said, sitting on Hermione's other side.

Hermione grinned, feeling a little more proud of herself hearing Draco's comment, even though she knew her plan had major loopholes. Now that the whole issue was resolved, she could get on with her plan. Hermione could not wait to get her answers. A curious Hermione was an impatient Hermione, but the plan she had formulated required patience to be executed perfectly.


	19. 17 The Plan is in Action

"Hermione where have you been all day?" Daphne asked.

"Me? In the library," Hermione replied dismissively.

Daphne folded her arms and said, "Really? I checked the library earlier but I didn't see you there."

"I must've stepped out, or I must've been somewhere amongst the bookshelves. The library is quite big afterall," she answered.

"Uh huh," Daphne mused, not quite believing the brunette but letting the topic slide for the moment.

"Let's go. It's time for dinner and I for one am really hungry," Hermione said. "By the way how's Quidditch going?"

Daphne broke into a rant about the practices and the few games that had been played. Hermione smiled, having successful diverted Daphne's attention.

It had been three weeks since the whole fiasco about the Potions book. Hermione was currently happy with how her plan was going. The Polyjuice Potion was brewing perfectly in the second floor girls bathroom which was always out of order. Or ever since Moaning Myrtle had decided to occupy it forever.

Initially Hermione had been a little worried about how she would obtain the ingredients that the potion required because some of them were not on the list of ingredients the students required.

Nevertheless, she had managed to contact the family Potion ingredient supplier, added some other random ingredients and had the required ingredients delivered to her without arousing any suspicion.

The two girls took their seats on the Slytherin table beside the boys who were already there. Hermione groaned when Pansy slid in beside Draco. Could the girl not live for a few seconds with her "Drakie dearest".

"Guess what?" She asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and with a bored expression asked, "What Parkinson?"

"It's Valentine's day in a week," the girl squealed.

Blaise snickered.

"What's so funny about that Zabini?" Pansy inquired.

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that we're all twelve year olds and I highly doubt anyone is going to go around making declarations of love for any of us," he said grinning.

"Least of all you," Theo mumbled in a low voice. Daphne glared at him. He gave her a look that said "it's true".

"Whatever Blaise. Just because you're a monkey with an ugly face doesn't mean the rest of us won't be getting any Valentine wishes. And anyways who said we're making love declarations. Just wishes," Pansy shot back. "Right Draco?"

Draco who had been happily drinking his pumpkin juice looked up. Theo supressed a grin. "Yeah whatever. I'm not exactly a fan of the Valentine thing," the blond replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes at his reply and crossly began to eat her meal.

When Valentine's Day finally rolled around, Hermione could not contain her excitement. Not because of the day, that was all Pansy, but because her Polyjuice Potion had finished brewing. A perfect plan had started to formulate in her mind, to execute the next stage of her whole strategy to get the answers to the questions she had.

"I can't believe Pansy is actually excited about this dumb day," Daphne groaned, as another owl swooped past and dropped it's parcel in front of some Ravenclaw, that squealed uncharacteristically.

Daphne, Hermione and the rest of the girls in the dorm had received a card or two. Hermione, following Daphne, had chosen to leave them unopened. Who knew what sort of dangerous love potion lurked in the chocolates they had been sent.

"You seem happy," Daphne commented.

"Oh, yeah. Mum wrote to me about something I've been waiting for since some time," Hermione replied, her answer vague. Daphne nodded suspiciously.

"Anyways, I'm done with this. I've had enough of listening to Potter and his singing Valentine letters. I'm going to go grab a book and find some peaceful place to read." Hermione continued.

She went back to her dorms, opened her trunk and grabbed the box of chocolates. Pocketing a vial of Sleeping Potion she had her mother sent to her, and a book just in case she ran into Daphne, she started to roam the corridors to find her target. Parvati Patil.

Half an hour later, she had managed to find the girl, walking with Lavender Brown. Now Brown would be a little obstacle Hermione had not thought about, but not one that couldn't be handled. Hiding behind a tapestry, she levitated the box of chocolates over to where the two girls were standing.

She rolled her eyes when they squealed, grabbed the box and opened it. Hermione thanked Merlin that it was Valentine's Day and the girls were foolish enough to believe it was another token. Hermione watched with bated breath when the two put one piece of chocolate into their mouths, and their eyes rolles back.

The two fell to the ground with a thud. Wincing, Hermione started pulling the two over to one of the various supply closets in the corridor. She then pulled out a few strands of Parvati's hair, leaving Lavender in her sleeping form.

A few minutes later, Hermione stared at the unfamiliar reflection happily.

"You're so smart, Granger. I wish I had been smart enough. But then again, I guess no one can be smart enough to avoid death," Myrtle said.

"You won't tell anyone about me?" Hermione asked.

"No. You're one of the few people who are nice to me," the ghost replied.

"How did you die, Myrtle?" The brunette asked, filling up a canter with the Polyjuice potion, now with the hair in it to ensure her appearance would remain till she wanted it to.

"Right here, in this very room," Myrtle muttered, sighing.

"Really. How?"

"I don't remember. I was crying here in this stall, and then I opened the door. All of sudden I find I'm floating around."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Hermione shrugged and got up. "You have the password to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yeah. It's valour currently." She replied.

"Thanks a lot Myrtle. I'll come again soon."

"Bye, Hermione." Myrtle said.

Hermione looked at the Fat Lady's portrait in determination. She had asked a few Gryffindors where Harry and Ron were. So far no one had doubted her, and she'd been told that the two boys had gone to the Common Room in search of her.

Mumbling the password, Hermione reminded herself she had an hour to get answers, she stepped inside as the portrait swung open.

 _ **Hey everyone. I'm very sorry for the lack of updates but I've already said that updates here will be slower compared to Wattpad. Anyways ... here's three chapters to make up for my poor updating skills.**_

 _ **Read and review. Thanks for all those who do review. Love you all.**_


End file.
